earthmcfandomcom-20200214-history
Nubia
Geography Nubia is a nation located in north-east Africa, west of the Gulf of Aden. It shares borders with Aegyptus, to its north, Nyasa, to its south, Victoria Congo to its southwest, Niger to its northwest and Adal to its east. The nation is commonly split up into 5 regions. Alodia This is the highley urbanized region around El Obeid and includes the land around lake Nuba, south towards the Sudd Swamp, east towards the ruins of An Nahud and North towards Ed Damer. It contains about 50% of the population of Nubia proper. A lack of significant population growth in this region, combined with rapid population growth in St. Allison continues to lead to a decline in this percentage. Nobatio-Makuria This is the more sparsely populated desert North of Alodia all the way up to lake Nasser, where Nubia claims to border Aegyptus and Ancient Egypt. Ancient Egypt does not recognize these claims. It is the least populous region in all of Nubia containing about 3% of the population. South Sudan South Sudan encompasses the land including, and bounded by the Sudd Swamp, Lake Albert, Lake Victoria and Lake Turkana. This is the second most populous region in Nubia and the third most populous in the Nubian Empire, supported largely by the St. Allison, the second largest city in Africa. It contains about 28% of the population of Nubia. Aethiopia Aethiopia encompasses all the land of modern day Ethiopia, excluding the Somali region, Eritrea as well as northern Kenya. It was largely incorperated after the fall of Ethiopia and remains relatively autonomous. It contains roughly 14% of the population of Nubia. Darfur Darfur represents Nubia's western frontier and is largely unpopulated, inactive and underdeveloped compared to the rest of the empire. It encompasses a large variety of terrain including the real life Darfur, Bahr el Ghaza, the eastern half of the Central African Republic, a small amount of land in the northeast of the Democratic republic of congo ans well as eastern Chad. It contains roughly 5% of Nubia's population. Economy The Nubian economy is currently quite small. There are currently no significant international shops within Nubia, however, a few small shops exist in towns to serve the local populous. Many goods are bought and sold from the government to generate revenue. The real estate industry within El Obeid and several other cities provides much of the income for the nation. In addition, Nubia's extensive infrastructure network gives it a unique advantage in the animal trade compared to other towns in the region with most deliveries coming out of Ed Damer. Sand mining operation and concrete production continue to be a profitable and stable industry within Nubia however Illegal sand mining is just as much of a threat to Nubia as it is to any other nation. Much of the funding for the expansion of Nubian towns comes from the national bank which gives the nation additional leverage over its towns. Despite its relatively stable economy, Nubia fails to attract many wealthy investors in the region and has less claims than any other nation in the top 10 most populous nations. History Prefounding Twomoo1119 had initially joined the server upon the request of an online friend, CasualNuker, with whom he had played on another towny server that had died. The plan was to set up a Wakandan nation with El Obeid to be a desert fortress and another town, located around modern day Illicit, to become the capital. Getting to the site where El Obeid was located in January of 2019 was rather difficult. Lower Egypt only had several towns and Upper Egypt had none. There were no ice roads or canals crossing the Sahara either. For a relatively poor citizen who had to scavenge for their own food, the Sahara posed a rather frightening obstacle. Luckily for twomoo1119, and Skyocity, another online friend who had joined him, some kind Judean bestowed upon them 32 loaves of bread. Upon reaching the Sahel, bounds of melons were discovered and the food situation was no longer a major concern. A temporary mine and underground base were constructed slightly north of modern day Wad Madani in order to afford a town. Prior to Sudan El Obeid began to rapidly expand within its first couple of weeks, seeking as much aid as possible from France and also becoming a colony of Austria Hungary to gain more aid. After a couple of weeks, El Obeid began to pursue its own nation after it became apparent that Wakanda would not work out well. Unfortunately, nation prices rose from 512 to 1024 during this period making the task much more difficult to accomplish. During this time, El Obeid joined the African Union and also joined and left the nation of Yemen a couple of times. Sudan On February 16th 2019, the nation of Sudan was founded. Sudan quickly attempted to secure its holdings by creating several towns towards its west, none of which lasted very long. An Nahud was the biggest of these with its ruins still visible today a bit west of El Obeid. Twomoo1119 quickly got to work dissolving the AU’s democracy and inserting himself, along with the leaders of Oyo and Numidia as the Oligarchs of the AU. With the creation of Kebri Dehar, Sudan attempted to secure its control over Ethiopia and its Terracotta deposits however ran into disputes of the region with both Somalia, another African Union nation which formed around March 5th 2019 as well as the town of Tsana, which would later become the capital of Ethiopia on March 18th 2019. Due to concerns over Somalia’s aggressively expansionist nature, Sudan backed the town of Nairobi in a slight border dispute. This escalated the issue far beyond what it needed to be however did put a stop to Somalia’s expansion in the region. While Sudan ultimately backed down and allowed Somalia to take the disputed sliver of land, it did bring a halt to Somali expansion. In addition, during this time, Sudan fought the town of Yap during the Siege of Nairobi, the first victory won by an entirely Sudanese force. Sudan then entered into a brief conflict with Ethiopia which it came out victorious managing to officially maintain control of its terracotta deposits. Following this conflict, many AU member states began to go inactive including Oyo, while Numidia joined the GRE. Both Ethiopia and Somalia began to shrink and Sudan was left as the dominant power in the region. Following this, Sudan turned inwards and began to focus on improving El Obeid before twomoo1119’s 3 week absence. Early Nubia Upon return from his summer vacation, twomoo1119 returned to find a mostly inactive and dead Sudan. In order to help revive the nation and also symbolically cast off the French, the nation was renamed to Nubia. In addition, El Obeid saw increased recruiting in order to produce more potential mayors to revive the nation. In addition, a colony was founded in Antarctica. Although it saw little success, it did become the source for the vast majority of Nubia’s ice during the creation of many of its ice roads. Due to all the recruiting, a vast amount of gold began to flow into Nubia’s banks allowing El Obeid to expand further as well as large savings to be accumulated. During this time, Nubia applied to join the GRE but was rejected due to its poor relations with France.(edited) Conflicts with Ancient Egypt Hostility towards Ancient Egypt began after Ancient Egypt stole the town of Le Caire from Nubia, a town that was in Nubian territory. Upon a meeting to talk about it, louisdek killed twomoo1119 during a lag spike. This resulted in Nubia declaring war on the town of Osiris and later, once making their own nation, Ancient Egypt as a whole. Upon entry into the GRE, Nubia attempted to settle the conflict with a simple peace treaty, however, due to louisdek’s violation of the majority of the terms in the treaty by the next morning, Nubia went back to war with Ancient Egypt. After this, there was a sharp spike in action for about a week. Since then the conflict has mostly died down with both sides remaining extremely hostile. Minor skirmishes have continued however Nubia has turned its focus elsewhere. Nubian Renaissance Due to all the gold that began to build up in Nubia, as well as the new potential mayors that Nubia saw, Nubia began to see a sudden growth beginning around late October. Several suburbs were established around El Obeid allowing the area to become highly developed. While Nubia flourished, the central bank did not. Several projects, such as the Palace and the Red Nile expansion began to eat away at it while grants for the expansion of Nubian towns began to slowly increase. In addition, income from recruiting began to slowly decrease. During this period, Kabashi, the second largest, and formerly loyal town left without explanation, and became very hostile towards Nubia. The Nubian Renaissance came to a close around the purchasing of Ethiopia. All Ethiopian towns were then integrated into Nubia and the nation was moved south to lake Nyasa, in hopes that it would become a colony. Although this was great for expansion, it put a rather heavy strain on the central bank and forced a temporary cessation of grants for the expansion of towns. This resulted in a slowing of growth of many Nubian towns and thus, the end of the Nubian Renaissance. Nubia in the Greater Roman Empire Around the beginning of December, Nubia applied for a second time into the GRE, after being rejected due to concerns over their relations with France. This time, Nubia was accepted. Following the January 2020 elections, Nubia was found to have made their mayors vote in a certain way, resulting in twomoo1119 becoming one of the Praetors, despite receiving very few high ranked votes from outside of Nubia as well as Noahser becoming Magister Militium. These actions have been quite controversial and condemned by other members of the GRE, particularly Persia. Nubian Recession Due to strained finances and weakening activity, Nubia entered a period of decreased activity during late December to mid January. During this time, Nubia sought to expand diplomatically and politically as opposed to the funding of new towns in order to keep costs low. In early January, Nubia came into conflict with Victorian Congo over a border dispute. Tensions have mostly died down however the borders remain somewhat unclear. Throughout January, Nubia had begun to lay the groundwork to recruit more active players. The remarkable success of Saint Allison alongside the required increase in recruitment in El Obeid has led to an increase in the number of active players as well as the number of towns in Nubia. It is to be determined whether this will bring an end to the recession in the near future. United African Politics Following 7iiiii's departure from the server, TateJackson was appointed as the new king of Nyasa. Around the same time, Nyasa joined United Africa and quickly dominated their politics, becoming the leader of the Union within a week. Both Nyasa and Nubia have secured political dominance over the union. Diplomacy The Pax Africanum The Pax Africanum generally outlines Nubia's foreign policy and expansion within Sub-Saharan Africa. Allies Greater Roman Empire As a member of the Greater Roman Empire (GRE), Nubia aligns herself firstly with its members. Numidia and Aegyptus are considered its closest allies, due to Nubia's proximity and historical membership in the African Union with the nations. Nubia, however, maintains a close relation with all GRE member states including SPQR, Israel, Persia, Italia and Greater Armenia. United Africa As a member of United Africa, Nubia is also close to the its member states, Guinea, Senegal and Mauritania. Hostilities Enemies Nubia's only major enemy at the moment is Ancient Egypt. See Conflicts with Ancient Egypt for more details. Nubia is also involved in all of the GRE's current wars including those against Bosnia and Ottoman Rumelia. Major Threats to National Security Nubia considers the nations of both Niger and Victoria Congo to be major threats to her national security. Niger is primarily considered a threat due to their proximity towards Nubia as well as their open hostility to all but themselves. Victoria Congo is considered a threat due to their size as well as their status as a colony of Victoria, which is a Violation of the Pax Africanum. In addition, Victoria Congo has violated Nubia's claims on numerous occasions. Vexillology The Nubian flag is a vertical tricolor. The fly end of the flag is dyed brown as to represent the people of the East African coast. The middle band is also dyed white as to represent the White Nile River which flows through the center of the nation. The black band represents the fertility of the Nile River and the land that sits by it. The flag of the Nubian Antarctic Territories includes a blue circle in its center. While having no official meaning, it is used to represent the abundance of water, the cold weather as well as being simply a symbol commonly used to represent Antarctica. The flag of Nyasa includes a yellow circle in its center. It is unknown as to why this was chosen, but it looks cool. The Flags of both the Adal Sultanate and Yemen are the real flags of the Adal Sultanate and Yemen. Infrastructure Nubia supports a large amount of infrastructure relative to its size, especially for those travelling North or South. The Great Rift Works were completed as of the middle of August allowing travelers to boat directly from Alexandria, through El Obeid, to Mozambique via a series of lakes, rivers and newly constructed canals. As of late August, ice roads were constructed to connect Slime City, Malakal, Al Golem and Ellesmera to El Obeid as well as a direct connection from El Obeid to Corsica, and the Wider Americo-European ice road network. Subjects Until the formation of Nyasa, Nubia has a relatively limited sphere of influence due to isolationist policies. For the most part, its sphere of influence still does not reach far beyond Africa. Nubian Antarctic The Nubian Antarctic's entry into the Nubian Empire came a day after a visit from the mayor, Shmalter, (Also known as "Walter,") who concluded that closer ties to Nubia would greatly benefit both Nubia and his town formerly called Arcane, now called Harepan, the capital of the Nubian Antarctic . The nation is now rules by TransientBeing and is mostly inactive. Nyasa Nyasa was formed in the middle of December of 2019 and quickly grew to 100 residents in slightly over a month, making Nyasa the second largest nation in Africa by population, after Nubia. They were intentionally set up as a puppet state to secure Nubia's southern border as well as their hegemony over the East African coast and have succeeded in their goal. Adal Sultanate The Adal Sultante was formed shortly after the Nubian aquisition of Ethiopia, in late December, 2019. In order to secure their hegemony over the East African coast, they were invited into the Nubian Empire and gladly accepted. Yemen Yemen was formed in late January, 2020 from a formerly a town from Adal. After some negotiation and a raid from Grand Australia, Yemen decided to join the Nubian Empire. Category:Nations Category:Africa Category:GRE